A Blended Frosty Life
by Immortal-99
Summary: When a 17 year old girl named Elsa mysteriously has a new life, finding her father that's a guardian but also falling in love with Jack Frost. Why did time change to castles, then highschool? Was it because of something evil? Warning: Jelsa, people, lovee Dovees


**hi guys! I haven't been on fanfiction for** ** while, I guess I just had writers block. But now I have a new idea which you'll probably like, ready?**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown pov.<strong>

I couldn't bare Elsa having powers anymore, I didn't even know why I was so scared. My heart raced like a thousand horses galloping. My Wife, Linda and I were going on a vacation for two weeks not to get away of course but to find a way to cure Elsa's magic.

I was in my office getting ready for the trip until I heard a knock. "Who is it?" I said in my rough Russian accent. "It's Gerda sire" She said. "Come in! Come in, so what do you have for today?" I asked, "A letter" she put it on my table and left. I picked it up, it smelled like something I've smelled before. I decided not to open it and leave it in my drawers.

**the trip time**

"Bye mom, bye dad, see you in two weeks top." We smiled and nodded. "do you really have to go?" We nodded again.

Linda and I got on to the ship, "I forgot my diary!" Linda panicked. "I'm sorry darling but it is to late." She looked nervous but I decided to ignore it. "Oh, did you get the letter I gave to you?" Linda told me, "oh?!", " That was from you?" Linda was dumbstrucked. "You didn't read it?" She asked. "Well um.." Linda nodded her head dissaprovingly.

That night, there was a big storm. The boat rocked sideways many times, and it tipped back and forth till the boat sunk. "I swam up to the surface of the sea, "Linda! Linda!" As I yelled I spotted my wife floating on a piece of metal. I swam toward her and carried her to a junk of wood floating toward an island. I put my wife of the board and pushed her toward the island before the waves would knock her over and drown her. I tried to swim as fast as I could, finally with one big push she was at the island of Corona. As Linda was safe and sound it was to late for me. I held on to the piece of metal Linda was floating on, thinking I would be safe but I was wrong. Lightning struck and strucked the piece of metal I was holding, everything turned black. As I drowned to the bottom of the warm sea wondering if my wife was safe.

* * *

><p>100 years later.<p>

Awoken from the moon telling me I was a guardian, a guardian of what I asked, the moon Manny told me the guardian of the children.

* * *

><p>Elsa<p>

It was Monday, a day to dread since it was the first day of high school. First of all I groaned, waking up my cat Latte. Second I get my clothes and head to the bathroom to take a quick cold shower.

After I finished, I put on a teal tank top, a white lace cardigan, navy blue skinny jeans, and my all-star purple converses. I come into my room seeing a mess, "Anna!" I called.

"yeah?!" She asked in a panicky voice, "what did you do to my room!", " I didn't rade it for the curling iron?!" I sighed, "are you done using it?", "I didn't even use it.". She said. I cleaned my room and took the curling iron to curl the tips of my hair, then put it in a sideways ponytail.

* * *

><p>Anna<p>

It was school day, Elsa and I the orphans moved from Washington D.C. To Utah. So going to school with out being teased all the time would be awesome but of course it was also about the boys!

This morning waking up earlier than Elsa, a big surprise to her and me, rading her stuff for a curling iron was not so good, so she walked in taking the curling iron, I wondered why she always denied it. Elsa would say she wasn't beatiful, but that's a lie, yesterday I picked out clothes that didn't match Elsa, but still everything she wore, she worked it. I was jealous I mean how am I suppose to get a husband with Elsa around.

"Anna! Elsa! Breakfast!" Kai called out. "Mm. K" both Elsa and I shouted.

We headed downstairs taking my cinnamon waffle, and heading out the door, "Bye Kai!" I yelled, he replied with a bye I love you! After that Elsa and I walked to her car, a blue mini-cooper. It was about a 30 minute walk to school but with car 10 minutes.

Finally we arrived, arrived at Disney Dreams Academy.

* * *

><p>Elsa<p>

After I finished putting my hair in my sideways ponytail Kai called us to breakfast, Anna took her cinnamon waffle and I took my mint one.

Before we walked to my car I got my dark navy blue backpack, along with Anna's magenta one. We walked to my car and headed off.

As we reached the school Ana just literally jumped out of the car having the roof put down. I sighed, she's to crazy. I got out of the car grabbed my stuff then went to look for Anna. "Anna! Anna!" I spotted her with my friends: Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Olaf.

Spotting them was easy but walking to them, yeesh! Stepping only 9 feet closer to my friends I already fall, meaning bumping into someone. "Hey!" I yelped. "sorry, my friend here is a clutz." It was a boy with brown hair and a horrible goatee. "By the way my name is Flynn, Flynn Rider." He winked. "And my name is I really don't care now could you move aside please?" I asked. "ooh! A fiesty one!" He said. "Also This is Jack Frost." It was the boy who bumped into me; he had white hair, blue, gray eyes, and the best smirk I ever seen. "Nice to meet you" I smiled.


End file.
